pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lemming
French lemming, hawaiian lemming, or just some jackass trying to look cool?--TahiriVeila 01:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Is there an option for more than one of the above? --Lemming 02:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course.--TahiriVeila 02:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mr. Lemming. You get a fucking ugly, even moreso hilarious, and pretty dark-humored template to celebrate your newfound home on PvXwiki, the most user friendly and democratic and exciting Guild Wars guild database to date! --''Chaos?'' -- 14:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) LEMMING? ^O^ --Crow 21:15, April 27, 2010 (UTC) wdup kid-- for you proposal here. The changes (from the current vetting system) are summarised on the talk page ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fggt Ey Lem, when you gonna stop sucking and get bc2? --Crow 21:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have it, it's just that ref and broken and champ never want to play it. --Lemming 21:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Come play with me then ^O^. No complaining about euro servers either. --Crow 22:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::idk man, ping sucks so much playing mw2 with mimi. --Lemming 22:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::also, trying to fix your dirty wiki. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Balanced_Hexway_GvG --Lemming 22:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Linebacking vs 5 monks + rit still or wat? ^O^ --Crow 21:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :As long as we're getting trolled, might as well troll back, right? --Lemming 22:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) GO WRITE UP THE BUILDS LEM. --Crow 20:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) zzz My computer is fucked up atm Lem, can you tell Spank/Trunkz/somebody else that I can't get on for a bit? ^O^ --Crow 13:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Did you ever get a new one or are you still running on like a quarter gig of ram?--TahiriVeila 15:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I got a new one at the beginning of January ;o. --Crow 17:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::ups! gj crowels! ^________^ --TahiriVeila 18:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Lemlem gee dubs is boring wanna play SC2?--TahiriVeila 20:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't been able to get a copy yet. My parents would kill me if they saw me bring a box into the house, and I don't want to spend $60 on the download. --Lemming 23:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::ups. get it soon!--TahiriVeila 23:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) www.lemmingsucks.com/getgood/stoleyourbuildandgotgold.jpg :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxPfPyYp84E --Lemming 22:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I think a catchier melody with less syllabifying might teach kids better due to some zz psychological effects. Thus my "hypothesis" is that song sucks royally, obviously not because it sounds motherfucking terrible. Nevertheless, shit's in my head now for good. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 00:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for that Lem, but we only need to be able to count up to 8. ^O^ --Crow 13:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I cannot wait to learn 11-20. Frosty 13:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) WEN U GNA MAN UP LEM. FKIN SHIT so many useful edits :>--Oskar 01:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Class is boring. --Lemming 01:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::cookie for updating 3 year old equipment descriptions--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :What time is it in Hawaii? I'm moving back in on sunday but classes don't start till thursday zzzzzzzzz--TahiriVeila 01:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::3:42 pm, another 30 mins to go. --Lemming 01:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::HEY LEM FUCK YOU --Crow 02:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::You still owe me an opinion on my rewrite of gvg split, crow. --Lemming 02:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I said well done lem, wtf more do you want? --Crow 02:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::k I'll finish it next time I have class - looks like it's gonna take forever to finish writing. --Lemming 02:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Also, I have a treat for you. ^O^ ::::::: ::::::: --Crow 02:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm so terrible today, i thought that was keith jarrett :(--Oskar 09:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Rt/A_Xinrae%27s_Runner&diff=1110287&oldid=1110254 Wait, that doesn't fuck up template codes anymore? Brandnew 08:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :It works for me, for some reason. --Lemming 09:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::could you check other builds and see if they work with the PvP skills in when you try and load the template into guild wars then? It'd be rather epic if it was working =o. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. All this time I thought it was just for the correct tooltips. :( --Lemming 10:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Uploaded the replay yet? --Crow 19:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_GvG_Hexes&diff=next&oldid=1120934 YAA nec seems very brave. is that ever run? (is it variant worthy?) --Brandnew 15:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's used more in trip melee (to counter splits) than it is in hexway. In hexway where you try and stay concentrated at stand, SV really helps shutdown the amount of rebar the WoH can put out.--TahiriVeila 16:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Build:Rt/P Spirit's Strength Spear So would 12 spear 9 spawning etc be even more damage? frostels 16:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC)